battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fedorov Avtomat
The (Russian: Автомат Фёдорова) was an automatic rifle, designed by (surname anglicized as Fedorov) in 1915 and produced in the Russian Empire and later in the . Considered to be a "lighter than light machine gun" by Fyodorov, it was designated as "Avtomat" (Russian for "automaton") by his superior, a term that in the modern day denotes an assault rifle. It originally fired a 6.5mm cartridge also designed by Fyodorov. This was changed to the abundant 6.5×50mmSR Arisaka cartridge, purchased from Japan. The fixed magazine was replaced by a curved 25-round detachable box magazine, that was fed through the breech via 5-round stripper clips. After World War I and the Russian Civil War in 1922, Fyodorov and another Russian weapon designer both co-contributed three new designs to the Fedorov Avtomat, one of which consisted of adding a Lewis Gun style barrel-jacket radiator and an attached bipod.The World's Assault Rifles, a book detailing the variants of the Fedorov post-war Battlefield 1 Fedorov Avtomat |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic Automatic |rof = 449 RPM |ammotype = 6.5×50mmSR Arisaka |damage = 28 - 19 * 28 (0-28 meters) * 26.042 - 25 (29-30 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (30-37 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (37-38 meters) * 20 - 19 (38-40 meters) * 19 (40+ meters) |magazine = 25 + 1 rounds |reserve = 130 rounds |partial = 2.7s |empty = 3.8s |hud = |vel = 570 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4 |spreadz = Trench 0.18 (Static) 0.82 (Moving) Optical 0.135 (Static) 0.615 (Moving) |spreaduz = Trench 1 (Static) 1.5 (Moving) Optical 2 (Static) 2.5 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.1 (Trench) 0.062 (Optical) |spreaddec = 3 (Trench) 3.75 (Optical) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Fedorov Avtomat is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion for the Medic kit. The Fedorov Avtomat is one of the three automatic rifles for the Medic kit. While doing the lowest max damage at close range, it features the highest rate of fire for the medic rifles to balance it out, making shot missing shots more forgiving. It has an average time to kill overall, but not as high compared to the other SLRs at longer ranges and won't beat most SMGs at close range, but respectable nonetheless. The Fedorov is more for close range engagements. Namely any confrontation against an enemy player after 40 meters should be avoided and attempt to close the gap, its velocity is the lowest tied with the M1907 SL at 570 m/s with its minimum damage after 40 meters being up to six shots at a full health enemy combined with spread after such shots will result in rather poor accuracy. If shots at longer ranges are needed, it is recommended to use short controlled burst or slowly tap the trigger. Its recoil is relatively light compared to other rifles. There are two variants of the Fedorov Avtomat: Trench and Optical. The differences between the variants is that the Trench offers better hipfire spread, which can be useful at close range making shots while hipfiring more accurate in the sense the cone of the spread is smaller, thus shots will hit more in that cone. The Optical variant offers better accuracy in the form of less ADS spread aiming down sights moving and not moving, less spread increase. Making shots at longer ranges more accurate. Whatever variant comes down to player preference. Fedorov Avtomat Trench BF1.jpg|Trench variant Fedorov Avtomat Optical BF1.jpg|Optical variant Fedorov Avtomat ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Fedorov Avtomat Reload BF1.jpg|Reloading Fedorov Avtomat Chambering BF1.jpg|Chambering the bullet after an empty reload Weapon Skins · Marasti · Oituz |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Gnila Lipa · Battle of Gorlice-Tarnów · Battle of Jugla · Battle of Lutsk }} Fedorov-Degtyarev |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic Automatic |rof = 450 RPM |ammotype = |magazine = 25 + 1 rounds |startammo = 130 rounds |reload = |hud = |damage = |vel = |recoil = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |drop = |source = |btk = }} The Fedorov-Degtyarev was introduced on May 23, 2018. The weapon is unlocked for use after pre-ordering the online standard or deluxe editions of Battlefield V on any platform. Fedorov-Degtyarev BF1.png|Fedorov-Degtyarev Fedorov-Degtyarev ADS BF1.png|Iron Sights Fedorov-Degtyarev Reload 1.png|Reloading Fedorov-Degtyarev Reload 2.png|Reloading Trivia *The Fedorov-Degtyarev is one of only three weapons not used by the Support class that can have AA Sights equipped in lieu of the standard iron sights, the others being the Howell Automatic (also for the Medic class) and the Assault's SMG 08/18. References de:Awtomat Fjodorowa Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Self-Loading Rifles of Battlefield 1